fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
EARTHBOUND Wonder Collection
EARTHBOUND Wonder Collection is an enhanced remake of all 3 Mother games for the Nintendo Switch. All Games *Now have enhanced graphics, using 3D Models. *The battle system has been slightly revamped, with all games using Mother 3's rhythym combo system and Earthbound's rolling Hitpoint system. *PSI and Status Effects have been standardized across all games. Earthbound: Beginnings *The game is mostly the same as it appeared in MOTHER 1+2. *All currently known glitches have been fixed. *Ninten has an updated appearance to differentiate him from Ness. **He now sports a red, white, and blue striped shirt and a red scarf, along with red socks and blue shoes. *Giegue has been renamed to Giygas for clarity. *Battles now have animated backgrounds similar to the other games. Earthbound: The War Against Giygas *The game is mostly the same as it appeared in MOTHER 1+2. *All currently known glitches have been fixed. Earthbound: Fall of the Pig King *The game has been officially translated into English for the first time! *The Battle Memory has been completed and fully implemented. *All currently known glitches have been fixed. Status Effects Asleep: The affected character can not do anything. Asthma Attack: The affected character is unable to attack. Only Ninten can recieve this status effect. Blinded: The affected character's physical attacks are significantly less accurate. Can't Concentrate: The affected character can't use PSI. Crying: All of the affected character's attacks are significantly less accurate. Cold: Gradually takes away 1-4 HP every turn, or every ten steps in the Overworld. Can rarely be recieved in the Overworld by talking to an NPC who is coughing or sneezing. Confused: Causes the affected character's attacks to hit anybody, regardless of team. (Replaces Feeling Strange) Flaming: Causes the character's Hitpoint counter to start ticking down. Fleas: The affected character can't use any special techniques due to extreme itchiness. Homesick: Causes the affected character to spend a turn thinking of home. Only Ness can recieve this status effect. Jealous: Causes the affected character to waste several turns doing nothing. Knocked Out: The affected character has no HP left, and thus can't do anything until revived. If all characters are Knocked Out, it's Game Over! Paralyzed: The affected character can not attack. Tied Up: The affected character can not attack. This status has a 25% Chance of being removed on its own at the end of the turn. Turned Around: The affected character can't take some actions. Can only happen to enemies. Mushroomization: Has similar effects to confusion, but also scrambles the player's inputs in the Overworld. Nausea: Gradually takes away 15-25 HP every turn, or every ten steps in the Overworld. Petrified: The affected character can not do anything. If all characters are Petrified, it's Game Over! (Replaces Diamondized and Turned to Stone) Poisoned: Gradually takes away 6-8 HP every turn, or every ten steps in the Overworld. Posessed: '''Causes the affected character to be randomly solidified. '''Puzzled: The affected character daydreams instead of attacking until they take damage. Solidified: '''The affected character can't do anything for a turn. '''Sunstroke: Gradually takes away 1-4 HP every turn, or every ten steps in the Overworld. Can rarely be recieved in the Overworld in an extremely hot area. Category:Mother (series)